The objectives of the proposed research are to uncover social, economic, cultural, and political conditions affecting fertility patterns in Israel, to understand processes of demographic transition and heterogeneity within Israeli society and in turn, to provide insight into the analysis of the general mechanisms of population changes in the process of social-economic modernization. The investigation should provide the necessary basis and first clues for the evaluation of social and political intervention in population and fertility change. To analyze these processes, detailed interviews will be obtained from representative samples of Jewish and Arab households in urban and rural sectors of Israel. Special emphasis will be placed on exmining fertility variation and change in the socio-culture context of seven sub-populations: Jewish households will be classified in terms of European born, Israeli-born of Europeans, Israeli plus Asian-African Parentage, Asian- African born; Arab households will be subdivided into Christian and Moslem segments. Analyses of these data along special tabulations from official data sources should provide the details from official data sources should provide the details for cross-sectional, retrospective, and differential fertility studies.